The St Valentine's Day Massacre
by Bent137
Summary: 13 Teenagers, 6 are dead, 3 are suspects, 1 is the killer. It's something out of a nightmare, but for Rory and the gang, it's all too real. : [Complete]


**Title:** The St. Valentine's Day Massacre  
**Author:** Bent137  
**Rating:** R  
**Improv:** angry, pink, hop, unrequited  
**Summary:** 13 Teenagers, 6 are dead, 3 are suspects, 1 is the killer. It's something out of a nightmare, but for Rory and the gang it's all too real.  
**Disclaimer:** The characters and places mentioned in the following work of fiction do not belong to me. They belong to the WB, and ASP. I Wanna Be Sedated isn't mine either.  
**Spoilers:** Will reference characters and situations not found in Season One or Season Two.

Lane hopped down the stairs quickly, too quickly for her mother's taste. But fortunately her mother was otherwise occupied by customers. Lane noted this and was about to slip out the door when a familiar voice said her name. She turned and saw Henry standing smiling at her. "Henry," she smiled politely at him, only faltering on the inside.

"How are you Lane?" Henry asked.

"I'm doing good, you?"

"I'm good too." 

"I was just about to head over to Rory's to pick up my science notebook. I accidentally left it there," Lane explained.

"Is it okay if I walk you?"

"Uh," Lane looked over his shoulder for her mother but she'd moved deeper into the store with her customer. "I guess it's okay. Let me just tell my mother I'm leaving. Wait here." Lane tapped his arm before moving further into the store. She quickly found her mother. "Mama, I accidentally left my science notebook at Rory's. Is it okay if I go get it?"

"Of course, science is very important."

"Is it also okay if I see if she can help me with some of my science work?"

"Do you need help?"

"Yes, Mama."

"I suppose then, but be home for dinner at six."

"Okay, Mama." Lane turned and walked away as her mother returned to her customer. Lane found her way back to Henry easily. "Okay let's go." They opened the door and walked out. Lane shut the door firmly behind her as they made their way down the steps. "So what are you doing in town?" Lane asked.

"I've got a meeting for a project at Rory's house."

"Oh, who else is in your group?"

"Brad, Madeline, Louise, Paris."

Lane nods, "I'll pretend I know them. Actually I have met Madeline, Louise and Paris but that's another story." They turned onto Rory's street and Lane could feel the vibrations from the corner.

"Do you feel or hear something?" Henry asked.

"Like what?" Lane asked innocently.

"I'm not sure," Henry pondered as they neared Rory's, "Bass maybe?"

"Oh yeah sure, that's Brian."

"He certainly is loud."

"Only when he breathes." Henry raises an eyebrow but before he can say anything they've arrived at Rory's house and Lane is engulfed in the madness.

"Lane!" Rory exclaims, getting up from her seat on the driveway next to Jess and jogging over to her. "Henry!" Lane waves at Dave and holds up a finger.

"Hey Rory. Am I the first one here?"

"Sure are. Though Paris will be here any minute." Jess walks up behind Rory and wraps an arm around her waist.

"I'm waiting to see the lovely look on her face when she gets here and finds out about your band practicing here Lane," Jess says with a smirk.

Rory smacks him, "It's not funny."

"Yeah it is," Henry says.

"Uh, I better get going," Lane says. She walks away from the group and up to the garage, "Hey guys. What's up first?"

"How about a little _I Wanna Be Sedated_?" Zach suggests.

Dave turns his attention from watching Henry, Rory and Jess sit on the pavement again and looks at Zach, "Sounds good to me." He turns around, "Ready, and a one and a two and a three." They all begin playing the song.

Zach leans toward the mic and sings, " Twenty, twenty, twenty-four hours to go, I wanna be sedated. Nothing to do, no where to go, I wanna be sedated. Just get me to the airport and put me on a plane. Hurry, hurry, hurry before I go insane. I can't control my fingers, I can't control my brain. Oh no, oh, oh, oh, oh."

Out on the driveway Rory stands up and begins hopping more than dancing. She pulls Jess and Henry off the ground and tries to get them to dance with her.

"Twenty, twenty, twenty-four hours to go, I wanna be sedated. Nothing to do no where to go. Just put me in a wheelchair and put me on a plane. Hurry, hurry, hurry before I go insane. I can't control my fingers, I can't control my brain. Oh no, oh, oh, oh, oh."

A silver BMW pulls up and Louise, Madeline, and Paris step out. Madeline bobs her head in time to the music, Louise smirks a little as she glances at Paris, who is fuming.

"Twenty, twenty, twenty-four hours to go, I wanna be sedated. Nothing to do no where to go. Just put me in a wheelchair and get me to the show. Hurry, hurry, hurry before I go loco. I can't control my fingers, I can't control my toes. Oh no, oh, oh, oh, oh."

"What the hell is this, Gilmore?" Paris screeched angrily, the band's playing coming to an abrupt halt.

Rory jumped and spun around, opening her mouth but making no sound. Jess rolled his eyes, "It's music, Paris," Jess said, "Good music at that, but it's doubtful you would know anything about that."

Louise's eyebrow raised itself involuntarily as her boy-dar kicked in. She nudged Madeline and they stood silently appraising Jess. "Who's the dish?" Louise asked quietly, well for her at least, which meant that everyone in a few feet heard it. Paris, Rory and Jess rolled their eyes simultaneously at Louise's comment. Rory had to hand it to her, at least the girl was consistent.

"Did you forget about our project, Rory? How can we work with this racket? We'll never be able to get Madeline to pay attention!" Madeline's small form of protest ('Hey!' she had exclaimed.) went unnoticed as Paris continued. "You said we could work here, are you trying to screw up my GPA? You'd like that wouldn't you."

"My god! Do you ever shut up?" Jess exclaimed.

"Stay out of it Jess," Paris said. Louise licked her lips. "No one said you could be here anyways."

"Excuse me," Jess' eyebrows shot up in surprise as he stepped towards Paris. A clamoring could be heard as Lane scrambled to get out from behind her drums. "I believe this is a free country, and Rory's house, not yours, so stuff it."

Before the situation could further escalate. Lane and Rory each grabbed one of Jess' arms and pulled him back. Paris spotted Lane and deduced she was in the band. "So you're willing to ruin our future's just because her band is trying real hard not to suck," Paris shot at Rory.

"Hey!" Lane protested, "We're proud of our suckage, we do it well."

Paris and Rory continued as though Lane hadn't spoken, "She's my best friend Paris."

"And what am I?"

"Well most of the time you're a pain in my ass," Rory shot back, finally exasperated enough to strike out.

Paris looked taken aback. "I'm not going to let this stand in my way. I'm going to go inside and work on this project. Join us when you're done practicing for your lengthy career as a groupie." She turned and stormed towards the house. Brad, whom had arrived in the middle of the chaos, unnoticed, followed her meekly.

Henry looked at Rory, "I better go with her."

Rory nodded and he left. She turned to Jess and Lane, "I'd better talk to the guys." Jess nodded as Lane and Rory walked to the garage where the rest of the guys were waiting.

Once they'd gone a few steps away Madeline and Louise sidled up to Jess. "So," Louise purred seductively, "It's nice to meet you, Jess. I'm Louise."

He looked at them, "Huh."

"I'm Madeline," Mads chirped.

"I'm not interested," Jess said.

Before anyone could say anything Paris stuck her head out the door "Madeline, Louise, get in here." The two girls rolled their eyes and began making their way to the house.

"I just think, only for about an hour, you guys need to be quiet."

"How can we be a band when we can't practice?" Zach said.

Dave rolled his eyes, "We're still a band Zach, besides, it's only an hour and it's the least we can do for Rory since they're letting us use their garage."

Lane and Brian nodded in agreement. "Why don't we take a break for something to eat and drink," Lane suggested, "and then I have an idea."

"Pray, do tell, "Zach said a little sarcastically, only to be met by scathing looks from everyone. "Sorry."

"Anyways, we're a band, but we don't have a name. We need a name. So we should use the hour to come up with some ideas."

"Sounds good to me," Dave said.

"We do need a name," Brian added.

"You're right," Zach admitted.

"Great," Rory said as Jess wandered up to them. "Help yourselves to the kitchen, if you dare, there's not much in it. We just had movie night last night so their may be some left over cheetos but that's pretty much it. We have plenty of water, and there's some milk in the fridge I think, but if I were you I'd check the date."

"I can always run to Luke's and get some stuff," Jess offered.

"Great man," Zach said, "we'll get an order together."

"I'm going to go get a drink," Dave said. "Just put me down for an order of fries."

*****

He hadn't been doing anything. He'd gone into the kitchen for a glass of water when he'd felt, more than heard, someone else enter. Before he could turn to see who he felt something heavy hit the back of his head, and a pain rippled through his body. He heard the noises he made. The thwack of his head hitting the edge of the table, the thud he made when he hit the ground. He shuddered with chill, and suddenly he felt warm and sticky. Then he felt nothing, nothing but darkness.

*****

It'd been Paris who found Henry in the kitchen. For the first time in years she acted like a complete girl. She screamed, shrill and loud. People began running in. Madeline, Louise and Brad came from the living room. Dave came in the back door first, as though he was closest, almost as though he'd been waiting. Seconds behind him were Brian, Zach and Jess, followed by Rory and Lane who pushed to the front. "Oh my god," Lane said, holding back a sob. Dave instinctively reached for her, pulling her into his embrace.

Rory saw the body and immediately turned into Jess' arms. He wrapped his arms around he and looked over to the other group. "Do any of you have cell phones?" Madeline and Louise whipped theirs out. "Call 911." Louise beat Madeline to the punch.

As she did the front door opened and shut. "Rory?" a familiar voice called. Dean appeared in the doorway. Louise brushed past him to go find the address out front, having gotten through to a dispatcher.

Rory looked at Dean from her spot in Jess' arms, "Dean, what are you doing here?"

"I heard a scream, I came to see if you were okay." Jess eyed him, likely story. Sometimes Jess hated to be so cynical.

"I'm okay, It's Henry."

Dean looked at the Korean boy on the floor and began to push through to him, "Why are you all just standing there? You should be helping him!"

"No!" Paris exclaimed grabbing Dean. "No, you could do more damage, or mess up any evidence. Infact we shouldn't be even in here." She looked over to Rory "Go back out that door, meet us out front." Rory nodded and she and Jess began herding their group out the back door.

Paris turned and ushered Dean, Madeline and Brad out the front door where they found Louise coming back. "What's going on?" Louise asked.

"We need to stay away from the scene of the crime so we don't mess up any evidence or anything. The others are meeting us out here." As she said that the other group came around front.

They met in the yard. "Do you think he's dead?" Lane asked Paris.

Paris looked at the girl sadly, "Yeah, I think he is."

Lane sucked in a deep breath, her eyes wide. "Oh my god."

***********************************

Henry had been taken away now. The Gilmore's house was cordoned off. Lane had left first, for fear her mother should find out she was at Rory's when it happened. She planned on telling her mother she had run into Dave along the way home and they'd been discussing a passage in the bible. Dave had left shortly after, Brian and Zach following him. Brad had left next. Followed by Dean, once Rory had insisted she was okay and that he go on with his business. Rory and Paris agreed that they'd talk more the next day at school, and then Paris, Louise and Madeline left. Jess and Rory told the police that they'd be at Luke's if they needed them and left.

The sun was setting when Louise dropped Paris off at her house before driving towards her and Madeline's neighborhood. She chose to take back roads, in order to go faster and arrive sooner.

"Louise," Madeline said, turning towards her.

"Yeah, Mads?"

"Can I stay at your place tonight?"

Louise glanced at her "Yeah, sure."

"Thanks." Madeline settled into her seat as Louise turned her attention back to the road. It was quiet in the car, a little too quiet for Madeline's taste. She dug out Louise's pale pink 'Princess' CD case and thumbed through it. She paused when she reached the _Dark Angel _soundtrack. "I didn't know you watched that show," Madeline said.

Louise glanced over and seemed to blush. "Uh, yeah, it was good."

Madeline paused before smirking, "But isn't it kind of a geek show?"

"Uh, no." Louise protested, "There's some hot guys on it, and the music's good, and-"

"Chill, I'm just teasing," Madeline said. She grinned and removed the CD from the case, "I watched it too."

Louise grinned at her as Madeline put the CD in the player. Soon the beat of the theme song had the whole car pulsating. The two girls bobbed their heads along, Madeline mouthing the lyrics. Louise glanced in the rearview mirror to be met with blinding lights. "Damn, I wish that guy would turn down his lights. I think they're on bright."

"Which is so wrong." Madeline said, glancing in her side mirror.

"Not to mention illegal."

Madeline looked at Louise, "Pull over and let him pass why don't you."

Louise considered it a moment before slowing and easing her car towards the shoulder. The car behind her followed the movement. "Why the hell isn't he passing?"

"Maybe he doesn't know the area and is just following you." Madeline glanced over her shoulder.

Louise speeded up and the car behind her did the same. She had driven a mere quarter of a mile before the driver gave her reason to worry, speeding up he tapped her rear end. The car jerked slightly as Madeline and Louise bobbed back and forth. "Jesus!" Louise exclaimed. "Is he fucking drunk?"

Madeline hurriedly buckled her seatbelt and looked at Louise's unbuckled lap. "Here, let me steer a second while you buckle up. This guy is nuts." Madeline took the wheel.

"Thanks," Louise said, quickly buckling the belt. No sooner had she placed her hands back on the wheel than the car got hit again, harder. "Fuck! My dad is going to be so pissed."

"It's not your fault this guy's a spaz."

He hit the car again, this time spiraling it out of control as Louise overcorrected the wheel and the car slid off the road and through a ditch. Headed right for a tree, they both screamed before everything turned black.

*********************************

When Rory got to school the next day everyone was whispering. She assumed it was about Henry. She was at her locker when Paris came up next to her, her face even more blotchy and tight than usual. Rory looked at her, "What's wrong?"

"Madeline and Louise are dead," Paris said softly.

"What?" Rory asked in disbelief.

"They went off the road last night and hit a tree."

"Oh my god, are you okay?"

"I wasn't with them, they'd already dropped me off. But I could have been Rory. I could have been in that car. I was just in that car!" Paris began freaking out as she teared up again.

Rory reached out and gently rubbed her shoulder, "Hey, it's okay, you're alive. It's bad that they died, and so young, but you're okay."

"But I could have died."

"But you didn't."

"We'd better get to class."

**************************************

The police put two and one together and came up with three. Which was ironic as there will be three suspects and two plus one does make three, but we'll get to that later. All you need to know is after realizing that Madeline and Louise had been at the scene of Henry's murder they now wondered if the deaths were coincidental. That was why Rory, Paris, Brad, Brian, Zach, Dean, Jess, Dave and unfortunately Lane, all opened up their doors to find policemen on their porch that night.

What happened next is really hard to describe, so we'll do it as a scripted montage.

**************************************

Officer: Where were you last night around six forty-five?

Zach: Brian and I were meeting Dave at Al's Pancake House having pizza.

Dean: I was working.

Lane: I was at Bible Studies.

Brian: I was with Zach and Dave, I think.

Brad: I was studying.

Jess: I was working.

Dave: I was on my way to meet Brian and Zach at Al's.

Paris: I had just gotten home so I was putting my books away and getting something to eat.

Rory: I was at Luke's eating dinner with my Mom.

Officer: You say you were working but your boss says you weren't there.

Dean: I was in Hartford picking something up for him.

Officer: How long ago was the last time you saw Louise Grant?

Brian: Sorry, don't know her.

Brad: At Rory Gilmore's house, around five yesterday.

Jess: If you mean that blonde girl, I saw her at my girlfriend's house last around five thirty yesterday.

Zach: I'm not sure who that is.

Dean: I think it was yesterday around five.

Lane: Yesterday around four forty-five

Dave: I don't know a Louise Grant.

Paris: Just before the accident, she and Madeline dropped me off at my house around six twenty.

Rory: Yesterday at five thirty-two.

************************************

The rest of the interrogation when pretty much the same, until each person began to suspect that the police thought the recent deaths were no accident. All it took was an idea, and soon their minds were running in overdrive, trying to figure out if it's possible that there was someone out there trying to kill them.

************************************

Rory was at her locker when she felt someone standing nearby, she looked up and spotted Paris looking at her apprehensively. Rory abstractly wondered if Paris were the killer. It wouldn't take much for the girl to snap, and she was mad when Henry died. Would she take out her anger on him? But Louise and Madeline were her friends, then again, they were always goofing off and adding to her stress. Pretty handy how close she was in proximity to each situation. Rory had decided Paris was definitely her main suspect when she remembered Paris' insisting on not contaminating the scene of Henry's death.

What Rory does not know is Paris is standing there, staring back at her, going through her own internal debate. Did Rory do it? She had the opportunity, but not much of a motive really. Besides, Rory couldn't hurt a fly, right? Then again, the girl was too perfect, there had to be a flaw somewhere, and homicidal maniac definitely counts. Paris sighed, she was smarter, she could certainly outsmart the killer, even if it was Rory. Standing here arguing with herself wasn't going to help her any.

She was walking towards her, Rory's eyes involuntarily widened. Dear lord, Paris was going to kill her. "Rory?" Paris questioned, "You okay? You look pale."

"Yeah, fine."

Paris nodded, "Did the cops come see you last night?"

Rory turned back to her locker and gulped, great. "Uh yeah, but I didn't tell them anything."

"Why not? If you know something you should tell them!"

Rory looked at Paris, "Really?"

"Duh Rory."

"Well I didn't know anything."

"Oh."

"Did you tell them anything?"

"Not really. Just where I was and stuff."

"Oh, yeah, me too."

"I see."

"So," Rory shifted a little.

"Do you think they weren't a coincidence?"

"Uh, I don't know." Rory admitted, "It would seem the police do."

"I wonder who the killer is," Paris mused out loud before clamping her hand over her mouth.

"Me too," Rory admitted.

"So you aren't?"

"NO!" Rory eyed Paris, "You aren't?"

"No."

"But how do I know you aren't tricking me?"

"I don't know, but I'm not, and have I ever lied?"

"No."

"So how do I know you aren't tricking me?"

"I guess you don't, but I give you my word."

"Not good enough."

"I swear on Jess' well being."

"So if he dies you killed him?"

Rory rolls her eyes, "Look, why don't we stop accusing each other, and band together to catch the killer?"

"Sounds like a plan to me."

"I know you guys aren't the most popular people in the world," a familiar voice said. Rory and Paris turned to see Summer standing there. "But first of all, I'm really sorry about Madeline and Louise. Second, I'm having a Valentine's Day party this Friday. It's not until nine so, plenty of time to get together with your boyfriend or whatever." She looked at Rory as she said this. "Also, I'm kind of looking for a band, so I was wondering if either of you happen to know any good bands?"

"I have a friend in a band," Rory says.

"Great! Are they any good?"

"Yeah they are. I don't have the number on me, but give me yours and I'll call you tonight with the number."

"Ah," Summer handed her a flier, "Here you go, the number's on the flier." She handed one to Paris out of obligation.

"So I'll let you know," Rory said smiling and tucking the flier into her backpack.

"Great, thanks." Summer walked away. Rory turned back to Paris.

"So, a party," Rory said, "could be interesting."

"There's no way I'm going."

"Oh you're going."

Paris looked at her, "No I'm not."

"Paris, if Summer hires Lane's band, everyone who was at Henry's crime scene will be there, except Dean, but then if there's a murder, we can start narrowing down the list of suspects."

"True, but who are our suspects?"

"Everyone but you, me and Jess."

"Why Jess?"

"Because he was with me the entire day of the three murders."

"Oh," Paris looked thoughtful. "So what do we do now?"

"We should powwow. Work out some facts and evidence and motives. Are you doing anything after school?"

"Not today."

"Great, want to come to Stars Hollow? Maybe we can get Jess involved."

"Sure I guess. You want me to give you a ride?"

"Yes please."

***********************************

Jess greeted Rory with a kiss when she and Paris entered the diner. "Hello Paris," he said to the blonde.

"Jess."

"Can I get you guys anything?"

"Coffee," Rory said, "and fries."

Jess turned to Paris, "A cola is fine, and fries please."

"Coming right up." Jess started to walk away.

"Hey Jess," Rory stopped him.

"Yeah?"

"When you bring our food could you take a break."

"Yeah I guess so."

Jess went to place their orders as Rory and Paris sat down at a table by the window. "Okay," Paris said pulling out a piece of paper. "During Study Hall today I took the time to draw up a list of everyone who was at your house."

"Okay, go ahead."

"Paris, Madeline, Louise, Rory, Jess, Lane, Henry, the three guys from Lane's band-"

Rory cut her off, "Dave, Zach and Brian."

Paris took her pen and made note of their names. "Continuing, Dean and Brad."

"Okay well we can cross off Henry, Madeline, and Louise. Since they're all victims."

Paris drew a line through the three names, writing victim next to them. 

"What are you guys doing?" Jess asked as he deposited their drinks on the table.

"We think that someone murdered Henry, Madeline and Louise," Rory informed him as she looked up at him.

"Oh, yeah I was wondering that too. It just seems weird."

"Well you are a suspect," Paris said. "Care to clear your name?"

"I was with Rory, Lane, Brian and Zach when Henry was killed. When the other two girls were killed I was here working. I better go check on your fries."

"So I guess we can check off me, Jess, Lane, Brian and Zach," Rory said. "We were all together when Henry died. Your turn Paris."

"Well, when Henry died I was with Madeline and Louise moving your sofa to make room for everyone."

"You did that?"

"Yeah, sorry."

"It's okay. But, with Louise and Madeline dead how do I know you're telling the truth?"

"You'll have to take my word for it."

Rory eyed her, "Fine check you off. Wait, I just thought of something."

"What?" Jess asked as he set down their fries and pulled up a chair.

"Well, Brad followed Paris into the house, and yet Paris, you didn't mention him helping you guys moving the sofa."

"I don't remember seeing him in there. That makes him a suspect." Paris writes a big S next to Brad's name. "We also have Dave and Dean left."

"I bet Dean did it," Jess said.

"What makes you say that? Dean couldn't hurt anyone," Rory questioned

Jess sighed, "Please Rory, he's hurting from being broken up with you. He's probably gone psycho. besides, 'I heard a scream.' That's the oldest excuse in horror film history."

"Jess has a point Rory," Paris conceded. "He is officially a suspect." Paris marked an S next to his name. "Now Dave, you guys were with the band, where was Dave?"

Rory and Jess tilt their heads in thought. "I think he went to get something," Rory says.

"A drink," Jess adds.

"In the kitchen, where Henry was murdered." Paris finishes.

"Why would Dave murder Henry?" Rory asked exasperatedly.

"Maybe he was jealous?" Jess said.

"Jealous?"

"Of Lane and Henry."

"That makes sense," Paris adds.

"Unfortunately it does," Rory sighs, "Henry is Korean, he already has one up on Dave. Maybe when they walked up together he thought they were coming from one of Mrs. Kim's blind dates."

"And when he saw them so chummy, snap. He becomes a psycho," Jess rationalizes.

"Little does he know that Henry's feelings for Lane are now unrequited," Rory says.

"This makes Dave our number one suspect," Paris says putting an S by his name. "I guess we'll find out more at the party Friday."

"What party?" Jess asks.

"A girl from our school is having a Valentine's Day party. She might be hiring Lane's band. So we're going to see if anyone dies," Rory informs him.

"Oh."

"You can go right?" Rory asks.

"Yeah I can swing it."

*****************************

Rory pulled the flier for Chilton's spring musical off of her locker and opened the metal door.

"Ready for tonight?" Paris asked as she came up to Rory's side.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Rory stuck the flier in her locker and turned to Paris, "I hope we don't die before we can figure this out."

"Me too."

Rory grabbed some notebooks and papers off of the top shelf and shoved them in her bag. She turned to Paris, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, I told my housekeeper I was going to a friend's to study and then we were going to a party thrown by Summer."

"Lead the way."

Paris and Rory walked out of the school and through the parking lot to Paris' dark blue luxury car.

*******************************

The music was pounding full blast that night when the three arrived at Summer's house. They climbed out of the car and the valet climbed in. Jess wrapped an arm around Rory's waist as they waited for Paris to come around the car.

"Okay," Rory said. "So here's the deal. We need to see who's here. Mostly if Brad and Dave are here, because I don't think Dean will be here."

"Aye Aye Captain," Jess said.

"Although just because someone isn't here, doesn't mean they still didn't do it," Paris pointed out.

"Right," Rory agreed, "Which means number two, We need to listen carefully, see if anyone dies or anything."

"Right," Jess nods.

"Number one," Rory says, "Don't get killed."

"Don't get killed, got it," Jess says.

"Somehow, I think that's going to be easier said than done should the situation arise," Paris adds.

"True," Rory concedes, "But we're smart. We can do it."

"And for crying out loud ladies," Jess says as he wraps his other arm around Paris' shoulders, "Don't run up the damn stairs. Up goes no where good."

Rory and Paris look at each other around the front of Jess. Paris raises an eyebrow and Rory half shrugs, "He has a point."

That said the three enter the house.

******************************

'Where is Rory?' Paris thinks looking around the crowded room. She finally spots her near the drinks. Paris pushes her way through the crowd and appears by Rory's side. "Hey."

"Hey."

"Well it looks like Dave is here," Paris points to where Lane's band is playing on the stage.

"Yeah."

"Where's Jess?"

"Dancing with our fine hostess," Rory nods towards the dance floor.

Paris looks and spots Jess dancing with Summer, "That doesn't bother you?"

"Oh it bothers me all right. However, it's for a good cause."

"What do you mean?"

"Look to the right and slightly farther away from Summer and Jess."

Paris follows Rory's directions and raises an eyebrow. "Dean."

"Yes, Dean. I have no idea what the heck he's doing here. He doesn't go to Chilton, and he didn't come with me."

"So Jess is trying to find out."

"Watch and see."

"Okay," there's a long pause, "watching, watching and not seeing. What's the deal?"

"As soon as this song ends we'll get the goods," Rory turns to Paris, "So, what about you? Any encounters of the deadly kind?"

"Well, I did run into Brad earlier."

Rory groans, "So they're all here, this is getting us nowhere."

"Maybe we should split up, tail them."

"Yeah maybe, I'll take Brad, Jess can take Dave and you can tail Dean."

"Why that way?"

"Because I don't want to have to follow Dean, and I don't want Jess to follow Dean."

"Okay fine."

"Great. We'll inform Jess when he gets back over here." They're quiet a moment, "Hey the song's ending." They turn their attention to the dance floor where Jess 'accidentally' runs into Dean. They converse a moment before Jess comes over to Rory and Paris.

"Apparently Brian is his lab partner and invited him," Jess informed them.

"Interesting," Rory and Paris looked at each other. "All three are here, but we have a plan."

*******************************

Jess saw both Paris and Rory approaching him and knew something was wrong. "What's up?"

"I lost him," they both said at the same time.

They all exchanged glances. "Uh, okay," Jess said slowly, "How did you lose them?"

"Lane stopped me," Rory said simply.

"My mother called my cell," Paris said. Rory looked at her. "She wanted to make sure I was really here." Rory nodded.

"Well Dave hasn't moved out of my sight," Jess said proudly. "Infact he's coming this way."

"Hey guys," Dave said as he approached.

"Yeah?" Rory asked.

"Uh, we can't find Brian, can you help us look?"

"Sure," Rory said.

"Hey Dave," Lane yelled, "Found him, but you better check this out."

Dave turned and hurried over. Jess, Paris and Rory exchanged looks and followed him. Brian was sitting against the wall behind some of the equipment cases with a drink in one hand.

"Hey Brian come on, we gotta work," Dave said.

"He doesn't look too good man," Zach said.

"I'll call 911," Paris said pulling out her cell. Before she could dial a scream was heard from upstairs. Paris looked at Jess. "Go, check it out, don't let anyone tamper with evidence if it's... you know." Paris had to yell the last part as Jess was already half way to the stairs. Rory and Paris watched him bound up the stairs.

"What's going on?" Dave asked.

Paris and Rory exchanged looks. "He's not a suspect anymore," Rory pointed out."

"True," Paris said. They sighed and turned to Dave. "We think someone's been killing people." She then turned away and went back to calling emergency services.

"Oh," Dave said. "Wait! I was a suspect?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Rory told him.

"I didn't do anything!"

"We know that now."

"Guys," Paris said, "I'm going to go to the door to wait for the cops."

"Okay," Rory said looking out over the room, "Look how fast it emptied out."

"Here comes Dean," Paris added.

Rory turned to Dave, "Dave, don't say a word. Dean's a suspect too, er, still."

Dave nodded, "Got it."

"Also, could you stay here, don't let anyone touch him except the professionals."

"No problem."

"Use force if you have to. I'm going to go check on Jess." Rory turned and walked upstairs. She saw Jess sitting in the hall outside a door. "Hey."

"Hey," he looked up.

"What?"

"Summer."

"Oh, this is not good."

"What about downstairs."

"Almost everyone is gone. Paris and I told Dave, since he's no longer a suspect. He's watching Brian, Paris went to the door to watch for the cops. I came to see what was going on here."

"Dean?"

"Was walking over to Dave when I left."

"Brad?"

"No sign of Brad." Rory sighs and looks through the doorway. "Oh my god."

"Yeah, I know, it's bad."

"I better go tell Paris."

"Yeah," Jess agrees.

Rory heads back downstairs. She ignores Dave and Dean arguing over Brian and walks to the hall. "Hey."

Paris turns around, "Hey back."

"Where are they?"

"They're 'on their way' but they've been on their way for a while now."

Rory points to the phone at Paris' ear, "You still on with them?"

"Yeah why?"

"Tell them there's a dead girl here too."

"Who?"

"Summer."

Paris relays the information through the phone then turns to Rory, "How?"

"She was strangled, with stockings."

"Like the Boston Strangler."

"Yeah."

*************************************

Paris was waiting for Rory on Monday, she practically jumped on her when she came through the school doors. "Brian OD'd." They began walking towards the library. "Where are we going?"

"Library, I have to return a book. Anyways, how do you know?" Rory asked.

"I asked when they questioned me."

"Why didn't I think of that?"

"Brian OD'd and Summer was strangled and they're not sure about evidence yet but they might have found some DNA evidence on the stockings."

"Probably Summer's, wait, how do you know that?" Rory looked at Paris confused as she pushed open the library doors.

"My cousin works in the crime scene investigation lab."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he's the black sheep of the family."

A loud voice interrupted their conversation. "They took all of my pantyhose in for examination. I had to wear these stupid knee socks to school today."

Paris and Rory exchanged looks before peaking around the corner. A tall red head was standing in the middle of the aisle talking to a girl with dark brown hair.

"Who is that?" Rory asked Paris.

"I'm not sure," Paris admitted.

"You're coming to the musical Thursday right?" the brunette asked. "It's my big debut."

"Wouldn't miss it, Patty," the redhead replied

"Patty Marlen," Paris whispered to Rory.

"Huh, and the redhead?"

"Not sure," Paris said, "Let's check the yearbooks."

They slipped away and found the area of the library with the yearbooks. Paris selected one and pulled it out, thumbing through the pages. "Ariel Langford."

"That name sounds familiar, Paris why does that name sound familiar?" Paris flips a few pages and shows Rory, pointing to a picture of Brad. "Brad, so?" Paris points to the name. "Brad Langford. Oh is Ariel his sister?"

"That's my guess."

"So I guess we know who our number one suspect is huh?"

*************************************

Paris, Jess, and Rory all sit down together near the back of the auditorium, with Paris on the aisle seat and Rory in the middle.

"So we're expecting something to happen?" Jess whispers.

"Yes. Ariel's friend Patty is in the musical, which gives Brad a little bit of a reason to be here," Rory whispers back.

"Don't forget, Dean's still a suspect," Paris adds in a whisper.

"Yeah I know," Rory says, "Now, if anything happens, Paris and I are going to search for Brad, Jess you'll wait for the cops. Let them know what's up."

"Here, take my cell phone," Paris hands it to him.

"I've got my beeper incase you need help. Just S.O.S. me." Rory holds up the beeper.

"She's number 3 in the address book." Paris points at the phone.

Jess looks at them, "What about Dean?"

"Oh, Dave and Lane are here somewhere, they're on Dean duty." Rory looks around trying to find them.

"Okay."

**************************************

The audience rose to their feet applauding as the curtain fell. "I guess we're at a dead end," Jess whispers.

"Yeah, I guess so." Rory whispers.

The curtain raises again and the actors take a bow. Only to be met by gasps of horror as the entire audience takes in the scene in front of them. To the back of the stage, high above the actors, hangs Dean.

"Go, go, go" Paris says and the three bolt into the aisle and out the doors of the auditorium. Jess is already dialing the cops as Rory and Paris take off down the hall.

"I don't see him," Rory says.

"Let's check by the stage doors," Paris responds.

They run down to them only to be met by the cast streaming out.

"If you'd just killed someone, what would you do?" Rory asks Paris.

"Wash my hands," Paris responds. "But there's no blood."

"But you still said wash your hands." Rory turns and runs towards the boys restroom. Paris follows. "You wash your hands, because of the guilt. To get rid of evidence, and because of guilt." They reach the boys restroom and Rory places her hand on the handle.

"Rory!"

"What?"

"That's the boys bathroom."

"So?"

"Fine."

Rory pulls the door open only to find Brad on the other side. "Uh, you do realize that this is the boys restroom right?" he asks.

"We were looking for you," Rory says.

"Oh?"

"Dean's dead." Rory says meekly.

"We know Brad," Paris says, "and now we're calling you on it."

"Then I guess you better run."

Paris and Rory share a glance before bolting down the hallway. "S.O.S. Jess," Paris tells Rory.

"Okay," Rory says. She pulls out her beepers and sends the message. "Sent."

"Come on," Paris grabs her arm and pulls her to the side.

"Ouch Paris," Rory follows, dropping her beeper. "Crap!"

"Ignore it," Paris begins running up the stairs.

"Paris! Not upstairs. Up is not good. Didn't you listen to Jess?"

"Yes, but Jess doesn't know what I do, keep up."

As they run down the hall Paris pulls out a key. She skids to a stop at a door and shoves the key in. "Come on, Come on," Rory says. The door clicks and opens. The two girls hurry inside, shutting it behind them. As Paris heads for the windows Rory pushes some desk in front of the door.

"The cops are here," Paris comments as she pushes up the window. "Come on."

"Come on where?" Rory asks, but Paris has already dropped from sight. Rory hurries towards the window and looks out, there's a roof under the window a few feet.

"Come on," Paris says again, "It's no problem."

Rory straddles the windowsill, "Thank god I'm not wearing a skirt." She finishes getting out and lets herself drop.

They walk to the edge. "Look there's Jess," Rory says. "Jess!!!" Jess looks over and she waves. She watches as he grabs a cop and points. The cop and Jess begin jogging over. Rory turns to Paris, but she isn't there. "Paris?"

"Over here," she says from the other side of the roof. "Come on." Rory walks over and she and Paris look over the edge. "Check it out, ladder."

"You knew this?"

"Yup." Paris swings a leg over the edge and finds her footing. "See you at the bottom."

Rory watches Paris climbing down, waiting until she's a little ways away before following.

"Rory?" Jess' voice calls.

"We're over here Jess," Paris calls as she hits the ground. She looks up at Rory, "Only a few more rungs." Rory lands next to Paris as Jess comes around the corner.

"Oh thank god," he says. "I thought you were in so much trouble, we were coming to save you guys."

"We were in trouble. Brad was chasing us," Rory tells him.

"But we're hardly damsels in distress," Paris adds.

Rory looks at Paris, and says straight-faced, "You go girl."

The cop that followed Jess turns to them after finishing up talking into his radio. "They caught the guy," he says, "Thanks to you three, but we better get you ladies checked out." He leads Paris towards the ambulances as Rory and Jess follow.

"So it's over," Jess says.

"I hope so," Rory says.

******************************

Rory stretches languorously, like a cat, before fully waking up. She pushes the covers off and shoves her feet into her bunny slipper before padding into the kitchen where Lorelai's sitting drinking coffee. "I had the weirdest dream mom," Rory says.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Want to tell me about it?"

Rory checks her watch, "Rain check? I'm have to get to Luke's."

"Sure."

*****************************

Rory walks in and finds a seat at a table. Jess brings her coffee. "Here you go," he kisses her lightly. "Sleep well?"

"I guess so, I had a weird dream though."

"Well tell me in a minute, I have to go get our breakfasts."

He disappears and Paris walks in the door. She walks over to Rory and sits across from her, "Hey."

"Hey."

Luke walks up with a mug, "Decaf with soymilk."

"Thanks Luke," Paris says. Jess comes out from the kitchen and walks up with three plates.

"Pancakes for Rory, an egg white omelet for Paris and French Toast for me." Jess sits down.

"Hey, I'm proud of you guys," Luke says he pulls out a frame. "I even had the article framed."

The headline reads: **_Local Teens Help Catch Serial Killer Responsible For Deaths Of Six Of Their Peers._**

"I feel kind of bad," Rory says. "Brad's life is over. With the DNA evidence against him, he's going to be put away for life."

"That's if they don't give him the death penalty," Jess says.

"At least he's put away," Paris says.

"I feel safer," Rory adds.

The End.


End file.
